


Hazing Heat

by BoredFanEliza



Series: Mission Event for a Discord Server [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, M/M, Pining, Sadly, Song: Kagerou Daze, get to work guys!, i'm surprised there's no bbs kagerou days animatic, it's august but it's not august 15th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanEliza/pseuds/BoredFanEliza
Summary: Basically, it's a Banana Bus Squad Kagerou Project au. We get to see of our favorite couple suffer in this unbearable heat. Delitoonz.Poor Luke, he just have a summer time fun with his bro/crush Delirious.





	Hazing Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the event thing on the discord server.
> 
> Hope ye enjoy!

It’s August 15th at 12:30 in the afternoon. There’s no sight clouds above and the sun is shining down. Green, tall grass sways against the hot air. What a pretty day. Despite that is a nice weather, Luke is sick of this summer heat as the rays give a way. However he gets have conversations and sitting next to Jonathon. At the old park they used to hang out as kids.

“See Del? The outside ain’t so bad.”

“Whatever! I stay lurk in the shadows and killed my enemies in the dark.” Then Delirious laughs maniacally before calming down. "I mean I kinda don’t like summer." And as Jonathon pets Princess the cat. He said such a daring thing right from under his breath.

“Sorry, but ya gotta deal with North Carolina’s heat Delirious.” Luke chuckled. He ruffled his hair while Jonathon tries to shove his hand off, but the southern roars with laughter. Princess jumps out of Delirious’ arms and ran away from the two. She went to the other side of the street as he chased her. Luke tried to chase them at the end.

The horn blares loudly from a truck. Delirious stops at the sound. He noticed a truck driving down the street and crashing into his body. Crashing in and breaking you to bits. That truck driver heard his scream too late. Jonathon’s body tumbled and rolled on the ground. Blood dripping everywhere and choking his smell of hair. Luke breathe in a gulp of air and just can't take it

Are these lies? The heat is mocking him. "What you see is exactly what you're gonna get!" A red figure cackled and it almost looked like Luke, but one of its eyes are crossed out with an X. With a push on his back, he tumbled forward.  With that, like a cricket’s sound being disturbed, the light blue of summer darkened away.

-

The red, hazy figure watched over the clocks. The clocks ticking every second. There’s one clock that appears to be not ticking. It stops at 12:35. He brushed his hand on it, smearing it with crimson, red blood on it. 

-

Luke gasped and sits up in his bed. He held his head in an attempt to block out the weird headache. However, all he could hear is the ticking clock mocking his ever ringing head. He looked to see the time. It’s August 14th at 12 something noon. Luke sighed and got up to change into usual attire.

He walks down the busy sidewalk and came across a small park. His good old and alive friend, Jonathon, is sitting on the same swing sets. Holding Princess as usual. He let out a relief and approach his friend while the sun is shining upon them and crickets singing loudly.

" But, y’know, it’s a little strange. Yesterday, in a dream, I saw the two of us walking in this same exact park.” Luke nervously laughed. Jonathon narrowed his eyes at him, but he shrugs it off. When Princess jumps out of his arms, he was about to chase it, but Luke stop him. “How about we go home and play video games?” His friend tilted his in a cute away, but he agrees with it.

The second they stepped off the pathway, everyone surrounding us and turned their heads up to the sky and opened their mouths. Delirious gripped Luke’s hand tighter before letting it go and step in front of him.

Only to get stabbed by the pole beams falling down on him. You can almost hear the bones broken and splitting in half of a whole idiot. Ringing an old wind chime and shaking a passerby then filling the air until they hit those park trees.

In this unnatural scene, the shimmering heat laughed, "This is the real thing!"

Vision it blurred away and keeping his thoughts at bay Luke swears that Jonathon lay there while keeping such a dark smile. 

-

No matter how many times Luke tries to save his, well, more than a best friend. He wishes he could say that, but he hasn't confessed to him. That’s the sad part. Endlessly he sees that overheated haze and again the laughing will repeat on through the days. Delirious been dying for the past ten years. They’re trapped in cycles and the end is never clear. In this kind of cliched story, there must only be one ending. Beyond this repeating summer day, it has to exist. If he can’t save them.

There’s another option. 

Luke steps out of the heat haze. Time starts moving slowly. Delirious still chasing Princess onto the street. He pushed him aside and jumped into the street; at that moment, the truck slammed into Luke. Delirious eyes and Luke’s twisted body were like hazy reflections of the blood that sprayed everywhere.

“I love ya Del.” Luke let a toothy grin. Before he slips into darkness, a blue hazy figure appears next to Delirious. Maybe this summer day has finally gone away. So, this is where it ends now.

-

August 14th and sitting alone on a bed a boy awakes repeating just the same. Muttering again. "Guess I failed again." as he sat all alone and held a cat still cradled in his arms. A blue hazy figure, but a hockey mask covers the face.

“Try again.”


End file.
